


you’re alone. get over it.

by Queensme



Series: RLCraft Shenanigans [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, but it would be funny, but then again its a tiny little drabble, do i add the spaghetti?, i dont want to tag because it might spoil, im rambling, lmao that would be funny, might make a tumblr just to post about this stuff, the spaghetti would taste terrible, this is au stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensme/pseuds/Queensme
Summary: boffy is alone. he doesn’t want to be alone.
Relationships: None, back off - Relationship, im barking at you in the not good way
Series: RLCraft Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	you’re alone. get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> snsksksksksksksksksksksksksksk
> 
> also why are all of my lowercase works written at like 1:30-5:00 am wtf why does insomnia compel me to write

boffy kicked a rock and watched it fall into a cave. granite rock, his least favorite, it deserved to die because it just so happened to exist. as did most things that got in his vague vicinity.

he was making his way back from a supply run. because every so often he left his base to explore and find food, which was starting to get further and further out with each passing trip. sure, he could just grab two cows and breed them, but he’d done that twice before and accidentally killed all of them.

and it wasn’t like boffy needed another reason to never leave his base. he’d lived there for who knew how long, completely alone, because he’d killed all of his companions. he was eleven, and he killed sentient creatures for fun.

if there was one thing that the brunette knew from before he was stuck here, he knew that wasn’t a good thing.

at least the rock wasn’t alive. yet.

he climbed over the hill to the location of his base, which was an old windmill in the center of a burnt down village. there were traps here and there, that he set up with his limited knowledge of magic, but they were easy for him to avoid as he made his way to his house.

boffy could feel that something was off when he entered. some other entity had been here, something that was as player-like as him.

for a brief few moments when he opened the door to his house he saw a boy. blonde, with bright blue eyes and a weird red and white shirt. they met eyes, confused, before the boy fizzled out of existence, and boffy felt alone again.

being alone hurt. boffy really didn’t want to be alone.

he was completely alone.

**Author's Note:**

> boffy is like 11 in this because why the hell not  
> also because of the au stuff he’s been stuck in rlcraft since he was four and got out eight years later and present day he’s sixteen so yeah


End file.
